


Here Comes the Sun

by hjork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, References to the Beatles, and nothing hurts, literally just wrote this one night because i was bored and listening to the Beatles, sunshine and tangled sheets and coffee, the one where everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjork/pseuds/hjork
Summary: the one where Sirius and Remus love each other and everything is okay(zero angst, just fluff and a dash of smut but barely)





	Here Comes the Sun

Sirius groggily opened his eyes to soft sunlight streaming through the blinds. The smell of coffee floated through the cracked door. Flannel sheets were twisted around his legs, and a bare arm was flung across his stomach. His shirt was nowhere to be seen, but it seemed he still had his sweatpants on.

He turned his head, gazing at Remus sprawled next to him. The sun cast golden light across his back, and Sirius reached up to gently trace the map of scars on his shoulder blades.

The man next to him blinked slowly, looking up at him through long lashes and smiling gently. He sighed softly and closed his eyes again.

“G’morning, Padfoot,” he mumbled.

“Good morning, sleepy,” Sirius said, rubbing circles over his back.

“I wouldn’t be so sleepy if you hadn’t kept me up all night,” he replied.

Sirius propped himself up on an elbow and cocked his head, grinning. “Is that so?”

“Mhmm.”

Remus pulled his arm off of Sirius and turned over, curling away from him towards the window.

“Moonyyyyyy,” Sirius protested.

“Hm?”

Sirius snuggled up behind him, nuzzling his nose against Remus’s neck and planting a kiss beneath his ear. He hummed quietly in reply, turning his head up and softly brushing his lips against Sirius’s.

Sirius draped an arm over his shoulder and cupped his jaw, bringing him closer and kissing him again. Remus rolled over onto his back and Sirius leaned into the kiss, flicking his tongue out, tasting him on his tongue.

He smiled against his lips and Sirius broke the kiss, gazing down at him and stroking his hair. It fell around his face in soft brown locks, longer than Remus normally wore it, but Sirius liked the way his bangs fell into his eyes when he laughed too hard.

“What are you thinking about?” Remus asked, voice still heavy from sleep.

“How much fun I’m going to have pranking James when he gets back from his parents’ tomorrow. I bought this great potion from the Muggle store down the street that promises to turn his hair orange.”

Remus gave an exasperated sigh and Sirius grinned, pressing down and kissing him again.

“Why?” He rolled over on top of Remus, straddling him and pulling him closer to kiss. “What are you thinking about?”

“How gross your breath is in the morning,” Remus replied, planting a kiss along his jaw. “Can you get a muggle potion for that?”

Sirius sat up, mouth agape. “How dare you!”

Remus laughed, and Sirius felt it shake his hips, pressing down on Remus’s bulge, covered only by a pair of light blue boxers. His cock twitched and he rolled his hips against Remus almost subconsciously.

“Questioning the ingenuity of muggles.” He shook his head in mock disapproval and leaned down, pulling Remus’s hands above his head and pinning them against the pillow. “Of course they have a potion for that.”

Remus laughed breathily as Sirius pushed his weight on top of him. He brushed his lips against his jaw and planted slow kisses down his neck. Sirius sucked the skin at the base of his neck and Remus tilted his head to give him better access, gasping as he bit down.

“You know something muggles don’t have?” Sirius murmured against his skin, working his way down his smooth stomach until he reached his boxers. His left hand gripped Remus’s hip as he fumbled with his right hand in the bed sheets behind him.

“What don’t they have?” Remus asked, eyebrow raised in amusement, even as his boxers tented with his glaring erection.

“This.” Sirius said, and with a wave of his wand, Remus’s boxers vanished.

~*~*~*~*~*~* they have sex *~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius reached down and pulled the top sheet over them before curling up against Remus, arms wrapped around him and his pillow.

They lay in the slanted sunlight as their breathing slowly steadied and softened.

Sirius was drifting into a dream where Padfoot was chasing butterflies around a grassy meadow when someone nudged him, and he stirred awake.

“Sirius?”

“Hm?” He sleepily opened his eyes and tilted his head up.

“You said James isn’t getting back until tomorrow?”

He nodded.

“Then who’s making the coffee?”

Sirius froze, sniffing the air, his eye darting to the cracked door leading to the rest of the apartment. He looked back at Remus, eyes wide. He bit his lip and shrugged.

Remus laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

“Oi, lovebirds!”

Footsteps trod down the hallway and Remus pulled back, cheeks going pink. James’s face appeared in the doorway.

“If you tossers are done having sex, there’s coffee and toast in the kitchen.”

Sirius sat up, frowned at James and cocked his head to the side. “Who’s having sex?”

He looked at Remus, shirtless, wrapped up in bedsheets, hair wild.

“I’m not having sex, are you, Moony?”

Remus shook his head and looked at James innocently.

“Can’t say that I am, Padfoot.”

“Hm, let me fix that, then,” Sirius said, wrapping his fingers in Remus’s hair and pulled him close, slotting their lips together.

“UGH!” James groaned and closed the door with a bang. “At least use a silencing charm this time!”

Sirius threw a pillow at the closed door and it hit with a thud before falling to the floor. He looked back at Remus sheepishly.

“So, Moony, it would appear Prongs has already in fact returned from his trip.”

Remus sighed and took on a serious expression. “You know what this means for us, right, Padfoot?”

Sirius frowned. “What?”

Remus grinned. “We’ll have to be twice as careful spiking his conditioner with hair dye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get DRUNK before i could bring myself to write the sex scene, so I have decided, in preservation of my own dignity, to just not include it. SO here's a short and sweet fic, sans smut.


End file.
